Protect Each Other
by Seitsuyacchin
Summary: "Salah bila aku mengurungmu untuk keselamatanmu? Salah jika aku berlebihan karena aku takut kehilanganmu?" Naruto meninggikan suaranya, wajahnya memerah menahan marah. A special fict for Sai's birthday. Shounen-ai as usual. DLDR berlaku di sini.


**Tittle: **Protect Each Other

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:** Namikaze Naruto x Sai

**Status: **Complete

**Length:** 1,5k+, Oneshot

**Genre: **Romance

**Warning's: **Bumbu shounen-ai yang tak perlu ditanyakan, mungkin agak kaku, mungkin weird, **Don't like? Don't Read!**

_Special for Sai's Birthday!_

_Happy reading!_

"Selalu begini." Seorang pemuda berhelai kuning keemasan berkacak pinggang. Gurat kekhawatiran yang sebelumnya mendominasi raut mukanya tak nampak lagi sekarang. Kilau safirnya menatap tajam pada seorang pemuda lainnya yang sedang mengusap hidungnya.

"Bukan salahku, 'kan, jika terbentur tembok?" ujar pemuda yang sudah tidak mengusap hidung itu. Cairan merah yang harusnya tetap terjaga dalam tubuhnya telah mengalir keluar melalui hidungnya beberapa saat lalu—dan itulah yang menjadi sebab pemuda pirang itu tampak kesal.

Si _blonde_ berdecak karena kekerasan pikiran kekasihnya. "Tapi setidaknya kau harus bisa menjaga tubuhmu, Sai." Helai pirangnya teracak frustasi.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan berlebihan. Kau nampak seperti Ibuku." Si pemilik kilau _onyx_ itu memamerkan senyumnya.

Namikaze Naruto hanya bisa memejam mata dan menarik napas dalam, merutuk dalam hati karena kekasihnya yang terlalu santai dengan perbedaan yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Ia membuka mata dan menatap seseorang yang telah menggenggam separuh hidupnya itu. "Dengarkan aku, Sai. Aku mencintaimu—oke, kau mendengarnya?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sai itu hanya mengangguk dan menatap balik pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin kau terbentur atau sesuatu apapun yang bisa membuatmu sakit dan terluka. Ayolah, kau sendiri paham akan tubuhmu 'kan?" tatapan memelas dari Naruto tak terelakkan menusuk bagi Sai.

Dan pemuda itu hanya diam, lalu mengangguk. "Aku paham. Tapi tetap saja kau berlebihan."

Naruto berusaha menulikan pendengarannya atas tanggapan Sai. Salahkah ia mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya? Harusnya Sai yang lebih peduli pada keadaan tubuhnya yang cenderung lemah.

Sai hanya diam menatap Naruto yang terkadang bermasalah dengan kadar kekhawatirannya itu.

Selalu begini, ya…

.

.

.

"Minggir! Beri jalan!" teriakan lantang seorang pemuda terdengar tak terlalu terdengar di jalan rumah sakit yang tampak ramai. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran luar biasa. Andai ia bisa, ingin sekali melempar ranjang yang sedang didorongnya ini agar masuk ke ruang UGD. Pemuda pirang itu melirik ke arah ranjang. Terbaring di sana pemuda yang amat dicintainya.

Ini sudah biasa terjadi. Tapi menimbulkan kekhawatiran luar biasa untuknya hingga ia memaksa untuk Sai dimasukkan ke dalam UGD terlebih dahulu.

Ia menatap pintu UGD yang tertutup. Stok kekhawatirannya tak pernah berkurang—malah terus bertambah— untuk Sai.

Harusnya Sai peduli dengan sesuatu yang berbeda dalam tubuhnya. Harusnya Sai bisa menjaga kesehatan tubuhnya.

Dan harusnya dirinya ini bisa menjaga Sai.

"_Sai itu… Bibi juga tak tahu mengapa, Naruto-kun. Setiap kali tubuhnya terbentur benda keras, semisal tembok atau bola, beberapa menit setelahnya pasti ada darah yang mengalir keluar dari hidungnya. Kata dokter ada kelainan hema—entahlah, Bibi lupa. Tolong jaga Sai, ya. Dia kadang tidak peduli dengan itu."_

Ucapan Kurenai—Ibu dari Sai— tiba-tiba melintas di pikirannya. Makin membuatnya frustasi. Ia menjambak rambutnya kuat, berusaha menghilangkan pusing yang bagai meradang di kepalanya. Ia selalu begini. Katakanlah dirinya berlebihan ketika semua hal sudah menyangkut Sai.

Tapi apakah dia salah? Dia amat mencintai pemuda itu dan tak ingin Sai merasakan kesakitan walau hanya sedikit.

Untuk itu ia rajin meminta Sai memakan makanan yang mengandung zat besi dan yang lainnya. Bahkan tak jarang memaksa—hingga pernah membentak. Semua semata karena ia tak mau kehilangan pemuda itu.

Ia tidak pernah takut melihat darah sebelumnya. Namun ketika bertemu Sai, darah menjadi hal pertama yang tak pernah mau ia lihat. Apalagi ketika darah itu mengalir keluar dari tubuh pemuda berkulit porselen itu.

Berlebihan? Ia tahu. Sai berkali-kali mengatakannya.

Tapi… Apa ia salah? Kekhawatiran ini hanya untuk Sai. Ia tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan sesuatu atau seseorang seperti dirinya mengkhawatirkan seorang pemuda bernama Sai.

Pikirannya kusut. Perasaannya rancu. Ia tak tahu harus apa selain duduk dan menunduk.

.

.

.

Tak beberapa lama, pintu UGD terbuka, menampilkan sosok seorang lelaki tampan yang nampak menginjak kepala tiga. Rambutnya putih, sepertinya bawaan lahir. Tapi peduli apa tentang hal itu.

Naruto berdiri terburu dan menatap dokter yang menangani Sai dengan raut kusut nan kucel. "Dia tidak apa, 'kan? Seperti biasa saja, 'kan? Dia akan kembali seperti semula 'kan?" Dengan tak sabar Naruto menubruk dokter dengan bermacam pertanyaan.

Dokter ber_-name tag_ Kabuto Yakushi itu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, nampak tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto karena ia hendak menjelaskannya. "Tenangkan diri Anda dulu, Tuan."

Ucapan itu membuat Naruto menarik napasnya dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Nah, jadi bagaimana keadannya?"

"Pasien baik-baik saja. Benturan yang terjadi tak menyebabkan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Tapi pasien harus berhati-hati karena sepertinya telah banyak benturan pada tubuhnya terjadi dalam waktu yang berdekatan."

"Tapi dia benar-benar tidak apa 'kan, Dokter?" Masih nampak garis kekhawatiran di wajahnya yang dihiasi tiga garis halus itu. Dan napas lega dihembuskannya ketika melihat dokter berhelai putih itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Boleh melihatnya?" Naruto melirik sekilas ke dalam ruang UGD.

"Tentu bisa. Hari ini pun pasien bisa pulang." Sang dokter—lagi-lagi— tersenyum.

Naruto mengangguk dan mengucapkan ucapan terima kasih diiringi cengiran khas darinya, lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya masuk ke ruang UGD.

Naruto melihat seorang yang telah menjadi kekasihnya sejak beberapa bulan lalu itu terbaring dan mengulas senyum tipis padanya. Naruto ikut memberikan cengiran singkat dan duduk di ranjang tempat kekasihnya sedang berbaring itu. "Masih pusing atau terasa sakit?" Tangan kecokelatannya terulur untuk mengelus rambut hitam kelam milik Sai.

Sai hanya menggeleng mendengar tanya itu. Ia menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan Naruto pada helai hitamnya.

"Dokter bilang kalau kau baik-baik saja sekarang, tapi katanya kau tidak boleh terkena benturan lagi. Lain kali dengarkan kataku. Kau tidak boleh keluar sendirian. Apalagi melewati lapangan sepak bola seperti tadi dan kemarin-kemarin. Aku akan mengantarmu ke mana pun kau minta—" penjelasan Naruto terhenti saat jemari telunjuk putih pucat milik Sai menempel di belahan bibirnya, seolah mengatupkan bibirnya agar berhenti bicara sejenak.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya berkali-kali. Jangan diulang lagi. Itu membuatku pusing."

Naruto menarik napas dalam setelah mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan dirinya agar emosi negatif tak menguasai dirinya.

"Tapi perbuatanmu itu tak menunjukkan kalau kau mendengarkan ucapanku, Sai."

"Aku hanya ingin melihat mereka bermain." Sai menjawab dengan santai. Senyum tak lagi terpoles di wajahnya.

"Tapi kau bisa melihatnya dari jauh kan? Dari jendela kamarmu juga terlihat. Untuk apa jalan di dekat lapangan bola seperti itu? Itu membahayakan dirimu—"

"Dan membuatku seperti orang sakit tak punya tulang? Membuatku makin merasa kalau aku ini hanya makhluk lemah yang hanya bisa merepotkanmu dan Ibuku?" Ucapan Sai menghentikan ocehan Naruto. Mereka bertatapan. Mencoba mengerti apa kemauan dari masing-masing pasangan.

"Tapi memang harus begitu, Sayang. Kalau kau terkena benturan terus kau akan—"

"Apa aku akan mati hanya karena terkena lemparan bola? Aku masih hidup sampai sekarang, Naru—"

"Apa kau bisa menjamin setelahnya? Kau bisa menjamin kalau kau akan tetap sehat ke depannya? Apa kau—"

"Dan apa kau tahu kalau aku lebih memilih mati daripada harus terkurung di rumah layaknya orang lumpuh yang tak bisa apa-apa? Kau berlebihan—"

"Salah bila aku mengurungmu untuk keselamatanmu? Salah jika aku berlebihan karena aku takut kehilanganmu?" Naruto meninggikan suaranya, wajahnya memerah menahan marah.

Sai masih tetap memasang raut datar tanpa senyum seperti biasa. "Aku laki-laki, Naruto—"

"Dan apa laki-laki tak akan mati?" Ia menunduk, "Aku hanya tak ingin menyaksikan pemakaman orang yang kusayangi setelah orang tuaku, Sai." Suaranya memelan bahkan terdengar lirih.

Sai hanya menghela napas panjang. Ingatannya menjulur ke belakang, kembali pada masa orang tua Naruto yang meninggal empat bulan yang lalu. Masih terekam jelas di ingatannya bagaimana Naruto menangis tanpa suara di depan makam orang tuanya. Duduk bersimpuh di antaranya dan menunduk.

Tapi bukankah situasi ini berbeda?

"Naruto," Sai memanggil nama kekasihnya lirih. Tangannya kembali terulur untuk mengelus wajah kekasihnya yang tak terlihat karena helai pirang yang menutupinya. "Peluk aku."

Mendengar ucapan Sai, dengan perlahan Naruto menunduk dan mendekap tubuh itu. "Aku hanya tak mau kehilanganmu." Ia berbisik lirih sambil membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sai bagai seorang bocah kecil.

"Aku tak akan ke mana-mana, kau tahu, 'kan?" Ia menjauhkan wajah Naruto sedikit dan menatap kilau safir yang nampak meredup itu. "Aku ini laki-laki, Naruto—ingat itu?" Sai tersenyum. "Aku bukanlah seorang perempuan yang lemah hingga butuh penjagaan yang berlebihan darimu." Kembali ia tersenyum sebaik yang ia bisa pada kekasihnya. "Dan karena aku laki-laki, bukan hanya kau yang harus melindungiku." Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto yang masih diam tak menunjukkan reaksi. "Tapi aku juga akan melindungimu sekuat tenagaku." Lalu mengecup bibir merah milik kekasihnya. "Mengerti?"

Naruto masih saja bengong dan menatap kosong, membuat Sai agak salah tingkah dan tertawa hambar.

"Ahaha—maaf, aku memang tak bisa berkata-kata dengan ba—" Sai tersentak ketika ada yang menahan bibirnya bergerak, dan perlahan melumat bibirnya. Ia tersenyum dalam hati dan memejamkan mata menikmatinya.

Selang beberapa lama bibir itu lepas bertaut, keduanya kembali memandang. Lalu tertawa kecil. "Dasar keras kepala." Naruto berujar sambil mencubit hidung Sai.

"Kau lebih keras kepala." Sai tertawa pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hm… Melindungi aku? Memang bisa? Kau saja lebih kurus dariku." Naruto memberikan tatapan mengejek—yang pastinya bercanda— pada kekasihnya.

"Ya, aku pasti bisa. Lihat saja. Mungkin nanti kau akan bersembunyi di belakangku saat ada hantu mengejarmu." Sai melirik Naruto dengan senyum tertahan di wajah putihnya.

Wajah Naruto menegang seketika. "Jangan bahas itu, hei." Naruto mencoba menghilangkan pikiran buruknya.

Sai hanya tertawa dibuatnya. Mereka kembali berpandangan, dan tersenyum manis.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Lalu menguntai frase itu dalam waktu yang sama.

END

Dear Master Sai,

Selamat berulang tahun. Saya tahu ini amat jelek. Saya juga mengerjakannya hanya dari sore sampai jam setengah dua belas. Saya melupakan tiga ulangan saya pada hari Jum'at. Entah bagaimana nasib nilai saya.

Mungkin diksi saya gak seindah kak Desi, mungkin pendeskripsian saya juga gak sebagus Kak Sou. Tapi cuma ini yang bisa saya berikan. Maaf kalau jelek, OOC, saya mengerjakannya semampu saya.

Otanjoubi omodetou, Master.

Sign,

Your admirer.

.

.

…mungkin kalau Sai nyata, ini surat bakal aku kirimin ke dia.

Yah, inilah hasil karyaku. Selamat ulang tahun, Master.

Dan terima kasih buat temen-temen dan kakak-kakak yang buat aku semangat nulis. Aku sayang kalian semua.

Anw, yang tentang peyakit Sai itu…memang agak rancu—rancu banget malah. Kata Kak Desi penyakit itu gak jelas. Tapi dengan brutalnya kumasukkin karena miskinnya ide. Maaf kalau tak memuaskan ya.


End file.
